Don't Underestimate Me
by moonfan4eva
Summary: LukeXOC. Please read. First Jessie story EVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Underestimate Me**

_**THIS IS MY FIRST MY FIRST Jessie STORY AND I LOVE THE SHOW SO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY. ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. I NOW BEGIN.**_

(ARIZONA'S P.O.V)

I timidly walked into my new middle school. I, being small, had no chance of making it out in mint condition. Unless, I was mean. But I don't like being mean. My blonde wavy hair was practically flying behind me. I looked for my locker. 239. The 'lucky' number. I saw my locker and rushed to it. "Hey it's a midget!" somebody shouted. I refrained myself from doing something…. *Ghastly to that person.

(LUKE'S P.O.V) **

A girl walked up to an empty locker. She had sea green eyes, blonde, waist length wavy hair, she was bony, and her wrists were delicate, too. She was petite, also. I walked up to her. "Hey, I'm Luke. And you are?" "Some one." She replied. "No, seriously. Who are you?" "Arianna Higgins." She said, it sounded like she was lying but, I was just looking at her eyes. They were pretty. "Hello?" she asked, waving her hand in front of my face. "Huh, what?" "Do you know where science is?" "Yea." After third period it was lunch. "Hey midget!" someone called to her. An angry fire burned in her eyes. "Come here." She told the person. "Ooooh! I'm so scared. What'd you gonna do to me? Hit me with one of your dollies?" she rolled her eyes. "Sure." He followed her outside the cafeteria.

I heard a yelp of pain, the boy dashed into the cafeteria with a bloody nose and a black eye. Arianna came skipping into the room, "Hey." She said. "Hi?" Then I blurted out, "What in the world did you do to that guy?" "I…. got my dad." She said. "Oh. Okay. Wanna come over later?" she shrugged. "Sure."

(ARIZONA'S P.O.V)

I felt bad lying to Luke. He was sweet, and nice. I followed him to his house. As the elevator dinged open I saw an awesome house (it's a house right?). "Wow. You actually live here?" I asked. "Yep." I looked around. A voice behind us made me jump. "Who do ya' got there, Luke?" I turned around and saw a girl with curly auburn hair and brown eyes. "This is Arianna Higgins. My new class mate." "I'm Jessie." She held out her hand. I eyed it, tears instantly sprang up into my eyes, and pictures swirled in my mind. I suddenly felt dizzy, I faintly heard Jessie say, "Sweetie, are you okay?" "I-I-I'm okay." I stuttered. I stumbled a bit. "Arianna….." "I'm fine!" I snapped. Then I blacked out. I vividly real vision played in the darkness.

My ex-boyfriend, Xavier, was chasing me into an alley. "No! No!" I shrieked as he raised his fist. I yelped in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I squealed. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me into a wall, where I fell, bloodied and bruised, onto the alley floor. "That'll teach you." He spat.

I slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't on the alley floor. I was in Luke's home, Jessie and Luke looked concern. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" Jessie asked. "Arianna, you okay?" Luke said. "Huh, what? What happened?" I asked. "You kept screaming, and yelping." Jessie said. I winced, "I'm fine." I lied. "You sure?" Luke asked. I nodded. "Jessie!" A little girl shouted. She came down the stairs. She had dark curls and coffee colored skin. "Zuri, meet Arianna."

"Hi, I'm Zuri. Do you like princesses?" "Arianna, and er…. Not really." Zuri pouted a bit then said, "You're pretty." "Thank you. But I still don't like princesses." "Aww! Jessie come play with me!" Zuri demanded. "Okay." Jessie said, as she was hauled up the stairs by Zuri.

"So…. What's up?" I asked. "What happened?" I flinched. "Please tell me." Luke said. "I…. I can't." I said. Looking at the balcony, imagining Xavier right there saying, "You better not tell him, Arizona." I tried to face my fears and tell Luke, but I couldn't find the courage. "I promised." I whispered. "Promised what?" he asked. "I promised never to tell anybody." I said softly. "Promise about what? Who'd you promise to?" "I can't tell anybody. He'd kill me." I said. "He'll kill me if I told anybody!" I cried.

"Arianna, relax. Breathe. No one who'd kill you. You're too nice to do anything to anybody." Luke reassured me. "I can't tell you. No matter how badly I want to tell you." I whispered. "Please. I'll make sure whoever it is won't hurt you." He promised. I hesitated. "Which one?" I whispered. "What?" "Which secret?" "Umm. Number one?" "My name isn't Arianna Higgins. My Name is Arizona Maki." I said. "And what happened in that little….. scene?" "My ex-boyfriend. He- he got mad at me." "Why?" I shook my head, "I don't know why. He chased me into an alley and he kept hitting me and punching me. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall and spat at me. He said, 'That'll teach you.'"

I whispered it in a hushed voice. "He's gonna kill me now!" I shrieked. "He knows! He knows!" "How could who know?" "Xavier. He knows everything. He knows where I am now. He knows who I am! He knows what I do! He knows what I just did!" I said, horrified. "Relax, Zona. He's not going to hurt you." "He won't hurt me! He'll kill me! He'll kill me!"I said. I started sobbing.

"Arianna? Are you all right?" Jessie called. "He'll kill me! I know! He knows!" I cried. Just then, there was a knock on the balcony door, "Arizona. I know you told him." "It's him! It's him! He's going to kill me!" I cried. Jessie came down stairs. "Who is the boy in the house that I don't know?" She asked. Xavier came up to me. "Hello, sweetie." He spat, I whimpered. "Leave me alone!"

"No. Now that you've told all your little secrets I'll have to kill you and Luke." "I told you, I told you he knows!" I said. "Help! Someone help!" Jessie said. "There's a psychotic kid in this apartment!" "Oh, shut up. You worthless tramp." Xavier spat at her. "Well, someone has a temper." About three seconds later the cops came, hearing Jessie. "I'll get you Arizona!" he shouted at me as I wept into Luke's shoulder.

_**TA DA! MY FIRST Jessie STORY! I THINK IT'S GOING PRETTY WELL SO FAR.**_

_**THE ONE STAR- GHASTLY MEANS TERRIBLE**_

_**TWO STARS- LUKE IS GOING TO BE A BIT MORE DESCRIPITIVE.**_

_**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT! –MOONFAN4EVA.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'M BACK! AND NO, I'M NOT XAVIER. I'M….. CREEPOS! STALKERS! YOU PEAOPLE WANT MY NAME? F*** YOU! JK! IT'S MOONFAN4EVA BACK IN ACTION! HERE'S CHAPTER 2!**_

_(ARIZONA'S P.O.V)_

They arrested Xavier for abuse, and stalking and many other disturbing things…. "I'm not going back to school for a while." I told Luke. "Okay." He knew I didn't want this leaking around the school. "Hey, Arizona? Maybe you could stay here for a while!" Jessie said. "Umm. Okay." I said. Was it me or was Luke especially happy at that? "So, want to go to the park?" Luke asked. "Yes." I said. We walked to the park and played tag. "Tag, your it!" I said. I ran. Luke was fast but he never could catch me unless I let him. "Slow down!" Luke panted. "It's tag, not chess." I said. I hid under the bench. "Shh!" I said to Jessie. "Jessie, have you seen Arizona?" he asked. "Nope." "Dang it." I watched him run away. I got up and looked around and… "Tag." Luke said smugly.

"Oh, poop!" I said. "Tag to you to." I added then I ran. "Oh come on!" "Come on guys, time to go home!"

_**AND I'M GONNA PAUSE IT RIGHT HERE FOR A FEW DAYS. SORRY! PEACE—MOONFAN4EVA**_


	3. AN IMPORTANT!

**A/N- THIS STORY WILL BE ON HIATUS. JK! JUST SEEINF I FINALLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE CHAPTERS! PEACE! – MOONFAN4EVA**


End file.
